A head-mounted display such as that shown in the plan view of FIG. 15 has heretofore been known (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,641). In this conventional head-mounted display, an image of an image display device 46, e.g., a CRT, is transferred to an object surface 12 by an image transfer device 25, and the image transferred to the object surface 12 is projected in the air by a toric reflector 10.